Safe and Sound
by I Tear Paper For Fun
Summary: AU. They say a person can become so attached to their savior that they think they're in love. Well, that may actually be the case here. What she doesn't know is that her savior might feel the same way.


**Hey guys! I know it's been over a year, and I said I was going to get back to "Indian Summer", which I will, but school was crazy. I was thinking of making drastic changes to the story, but I'm not sure yet. But, this idea here popped into my head and I wanted to write it. So, here it is.**

**The girls in this are a bit OOC at the beginning but then they sort of go back to their old selves at some point in the story.**

**I know we've had some other apocalyptic Victorious stories but, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: vicTORious© and its characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was worse than I thought. I'm not out here too often but I should've predicted this: stores turned upside down and inside out for supplies, homes ransacked for valuables or to house those desperate to stay off the streets, even torn up abandoned cars. But it was worse because bodies laid about everywhere. Small flames still flickered around areas, forgotten and left to die out in the light rain that started to come down a while ago.

And here I was, still in this town that's been blown to hell. It was my home—Los Angeles. There was still a part of me that wished none of this had happened, but I couldn't stop to think about why we were in this position or if there was a way to prevent it. Right now, I was tasked with finding supplies for my own family and friends and not worry about anything else.

I should have just stuck with that.

The arrow I released pierced the intended target and he went down with a gurgling noise as he was shot in the neck. My first action was to check his pockets for anything worth keeping when a girl came from the shadows to my left.

"T-thank you," she said, taking a much-needed breath. "Where I'm from I'm known as a badass, but I actually panicked when that guy came at me with his knife."

"Yeah, well…I really took him down for what he might have, not necessarily because I wanted to help you," I responded coldly to her. She actually looked taken aback, but I didn't have time to feel sorry or care; I had a mission.

"And my blood-curdling scream wasn't incentive enough for you to want to help? I'm a person like you, you know." There wasn't too much bite to her tone, just hurt.

"Fine. Sorry. I have something important to do now," I said as I finished gathering the hunter's knife and matches from my victim's pockets. "Goodbye."

"Wait," she said. There was a silence as she tried to form the right words to say to me, as if her life depended on it. Well, it did.

"I know I don't have anything to offer you, but I'm all alone out here. I've no idea where my family is. I can't protect myself. Please. Please take me with you," she begged.

My plan was not to help people I don't know, that could be disastrous. If I were to let my guard down I'd be blindsided, knocked on my ass, and be at the mercy of the "innocent" person I'd helped. After everything that's happened, I can't afford to do that.

She didn't exactly look innocent either, to further validate my point. She was about seventeen—my age; had the face of a Bratz doll, with her devious eyebrows and heart-shaped red mouth; and raven-colored hair. Her style was goth-like; as everything she wore was black, from her fingernails to her combat boots, save for the red flannel shirt she was sporting under her jacket. Those blue-green eyes of hers stood out the most, boring right into me, and that seriously startled me.

Everything about this girl screamed betrayal. I needed to keep moving and forget about her.

"I've helped enough. I've killed your would-be assailant. You're fine. Going now," I said as I pointed at my person.

The little beeping in my ear stopped me from going any further for a moment; someone was calling me from base. I held my hand up to the small headset to answer the call.

"Hey, what's your status right now?" the voice on the other end asked me. It was my friend André, probably really wondering why it was taking me so long to get back to base.

"Got held up by a girl that won't leave me alone. That won't be a problem for too much longer. Anyway, I should arrive at the store in a few minutes."

"Aw man. You're not thinking about helping her, are you? I told you, Tori, we can't do this. Just be about your way, get the supplies and get ya ass back over here."

"Yeah, got it. You're holding me up by telling me something I already know. I'm leaving. See you all in about thirty to sixty minutes." I hung up and prepared to leave again, but the girl grabbed hold of my wrist.

"I have nothing! I-I can't even begin to figure out what I'm going to do! I am begging you for help. You may not know me but I never beg anyone for anything. I am so desperate, please help me."

There was a time when I was a sucker for people like this. I used to go above and beyond for others whether they deserved the help or not. What's sad is, that part of me never truly died. Looking at her pleading eyes struck something in me; that need to nurture others.

And I caved.

"Fine. But if you think about double-crossing me, this knife will be in your eye. I will _assault your eyeball_. Got it?" I have to admit, sometimes the shit I say shocks even me. But hey, surviving this apocalypse will turn you into someone you don't recognize, too.

She simply nodded and followed after me.

* * *

The trip to the store was surprisingly easy. There were some things left behind in the pharmacies that I guess idiots were just too dumb enough to grab, and that's because no one could get inside, I could tell. People can be real morons.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. The silence was awkward and I did need to know whom it was I was helping.

"Jade."

"I'm Tori."

More awkward silence. The new me was contemplating putting her out of her misery, and not get in trouble with anyone back at base. But the old me was mentally berating myself for even thinking such a thing, after all, I did give her my word I'd help her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I don't mean to be the annoying company that keeps chatting you up," nice sarcasm, "I'd just like to know."

"Our secret base. There's food and water for you there and other supplies. You'll be fine. We're almost there."

"Our?"

"Yes. There's a ton of us at the base. We're all we have, trying to fight back the monsters that have done this," I motioned to the horrible scenery of carcasses, "and just survive."

That answer seemed to be enough for her as she was silent the rest of the walk there.

Upon entering the base through a hidden door, we were greeted by a rather bubbly girl with red hair. She threw herself at Jade and squealed with joy.

"Jade! What are you doing here? Wait, that would be a weird question. You need shelter, too. I'm so glad you're safe!"

Jade appeared to be annoyed at the girl constricting her airways but didn't shrug her off.

"Yes, Cat. Great and powerful Jade needs help as well. How'd you get here? Please don't tell me your brother is here."

I watched the two with curiosity and confusion, I didn't know who the hell this Cat girl was. Just then, my other friend Beck came running up to us with his hands up like he knows he's about to get chewed up over this situation.

"What the hell, Beck? You and André gave me grief over not bringing back strays. And for a while I did my best in not doing that. Who's this?"

"Oh, hi! I'm Cat," she said.

"Right, Cat," Beck repeated. "I found her while I was out and I just couldn't say no to that face." He motioned at Cat to get me to realize her cuteness. Well, she was cute like a little puppy. But I don't want to hear it from anyone else about my stray.

"Who's she?" Beck asked about Jade.

"Let's go. You, André and I will discuss this with Cat," said girl jumped with joy at the mention of her name, "and Jade here," I said.

The four of us trekked to a room before summoning André. Once he appeared we went over some arrangements for our new friends here—where they'd be sleeping and setting up work schedules for them. We reached a decision and dispersed.

"Hey, Jade, you can have the food that's vegan. I can eat what everyone else is eating. We need to save it for people with food allergies." Cat said.

"Great," Jade said, drawling out the word in a bored tone. I know we've only just met, but she acted completely different from the helpless girl that begged for help.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Cat." She looked in surprise over at me.

With all her innocence, she tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why not, Tori?"

"You're vegan, right? I know your intentions are good, but we can't afford to have you switching over to meat and dairy so suddenly. You'll get sick, and we're doing everything we can to keep everyone healthy. You'll both eat the vegan food, we'll just have to go out and find more vegan-friendly foods on our runs."

All she could do was gasp in understanding, congratulate me on my awareness, and skip off to play somewhere. That girl is an interesting one indeed.

I turned to see what Jade might be up to and was surprised to see that she had already been staring at me.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"I know you don't really know her, and I know I might be coming off as a gank right now—old habits die hard—but Cat is one of my oldest friends. I'm glad that you care. I'm glad that you guys decided to take us in."

"…You're welcome."

Jade was another strange one. When I first ran into her earlier she was scared and had no clue what to do with herself. Now, I'm getting a glimpse of what she was like before the apocalypse. Honestly, if she had shone this side first, I definitely would not have felt inclined to help her and she'd fend for herself, but it's a surprising gentle side that I adored about other people. It—and dare I say—gives me hope. I'm still far off from really knowing this girl, but I actually think I can rest easy. If that look she gave me was any indication, things should be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Do what you will, I'll just wait patiently to see how this goes. I don't think this story is going to be too long though. It's just a little something to get me writing again.**


End file.
